


Ease

by sithdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love obi-wan a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin
Summary: Obi-Wan takes care of you when you have a headache and is very sweet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> fluff from me again... what a surprise... i just want obi-wan to take care of me so this is self-indulgent i suppose

It was quite a challenge to hold back an audible groan at the pain throbbing in your head as you made your way through the halls of the temple. The lights were far too bright, and, having just gotten out of a meeting with a few of the other Jedi Masters, your head was racing with thoughts that you wish, for the love of the Maker, would just stop.

Finally, you stopped at the all-too familiar door and knocked, only having to wait a second or two before you got a reply to come in, and you trudged into Obi-Wan’s quarters, only to find the gracious sight of the man’s bare back. His freckled skin was still damp, a few droplets hanging onto his shoulders as he shuffled through his closet, probably for something to wear.

“You let everyone in without question while you’re practically naked?” You took a moment to openly stare at his form, only covered by a towel he was lazily grasping at his waist. It wasn’t often you could openly admire the way his freckles spread over his shoulders, fading out over his back and giving way to littered scars from past battles. These were now mixed with a few new purpling bruises. It took quite the amount self-control not to rush over and press loving kisses over each individual mark.

“I could tell it was you, your thoughts are quite loud,” he remarked, teasing as usual, before turning to you. “I thought you weren’t coming until later, darling.” Your self-control grew thin as you moved towards his now open arms, pressing your face into his bare chest, still warm from his shower. Obi-Wan smelled just a bit more strongly of his usual scent, something a bit citrusy and spicy; clean and comforting. He wrapped his arms around you without hesitation, letting you hang on to him.

“I excused myself on account of my head feeling like it’s going to implode.” You mumbled. His chest vibrated against your cheek as he let out a hum of acknowledgement. He massaged his fingers against your lower spine as you indulged in the hug for a bit longer before finally pulling away. “Sorry, I would’ve let you know I was coming, I’m just a bit out of it.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. “I’m always happy to see you. I’ve missed you, my love.” Obi-Wan’s hand came up to gingerly caress your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, giving him a simple nod in agreement. He had just recently gotten back from a mission that had left him absent from the Temple for far too long for your tastes, and you had only gotten a few moments with him upon his return the night before. The discreet hand squeeze and few quiet words were, simply put, not enough to sate your need to be in his presence again. It was all the two of you could get in before his lengthy debriefing, and him unintentionally falling asleep as soon as he reached his quarters in the early hours of the morning. You didn’t blame him of course, you could tell how weary the war was making him at times, and you were thankful he just came back to you in one piece. Affectionate moments in private could wait until he was fully rested and well. “As much as I’m fond of this position, I think we could continue this more comfortably once I’m dressed.”

“I mean, I’m not complaining…” You shrugged, trying your best to give him pleading eyes. He only cocked his eyebrow in response, a small smile crossing his lips at your flirting. Your wishes were crushed as he pulled on a pair of lounging trousers.

Soon enough, he was joining you on the small loveseat in his quarters. His hand went straight for your thigh, giving your leg an affectionate squeeze.

“Have you eaten today?” Obi-Wan kept his voice soft, not wanting to irritate your headache. You thought for a moment, realizing you hadn’t really had anything aside from a bland ration pack leftover in the pocket of your robes, not having the energy or appetite to find any real food. “I’m going to assume that’s a no, then.” You almost let out an audible whine once he stood, his comforting warmth leaving your side. “I’ll bring us back some food from Dex’s, why don’t you lay down for a while and rest?”

“Obi…”

“Eating something will surely help that headache of yours, no?” He fixed you with an assertive look, stubborn as ever, but for your own good. You sighed and mumbled something childish under your breath. Although you knew he was right, all you really wanted was to curl up with him for the rest of the night. You sunk into the cushions of the loveseat, laying down, as he returned to his closet to put on a shirt. You found yourself drifting off a bit almost immediately, only to be stirred by a blanket being thrown over your form and lips meeting your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open to meet Obi’s gentle blue gaze, a soft smile. “I won’t be long, angel.”

\--

Your quick nap was only woken by the whoosh of the door to Obi-Wan’s living quarters opening, the scent of something delicious wafting to your unmoved position on the loveseat. You hadn’t really felt hungry all day, but the smell of food had suddenly roused your appetite.

“How’s that head of yours, sweet one?” His lips quirked up in a small smile at your tired form, still wrapped in a blanket, now sitting. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and scooted over to make room for him next to you, which wasn’t really necessary as he sat as close as possible to you. You shrugged in lieu of a response and reached for a bite of food. “I see your hunger has overtaken your ability to speak.”

“Sorry.” You mumbled through a mouthful. Obi-Wan just chuckled softly and kissed your head before moving to eat as well.

The food was ravished after a short amount of time, and you almost instinctually sunk into the warm embrace of the Jedi next to you, headache now a dull throb. He gently ran his thumb over your hip with the arm placed securely at your waist, nudging his head affectionately against yours.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you, Obi.” You sighed, pressing a kiss onto his bearded jaw. He hummed, gently guiding you over to his bed to lay down for the night. Like clockwork, the Jedi pulled you half on top of him, holding you securely to his chest and sighing in content. “I really missed you.”

“I sure hope so,” he remarked, earning a pinch from you. He chuckled, running his hand up and down your spine comfortingly. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I don’t like seeing you so distressed.”

“Sometimes I think you’re the only reason I’m still functioning,” you sighed. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“I feel the same,” he squeezed you affectionately, mimicking a hug. “Whatever happens, be it a headache or something miles worse, I will be here for you, my darling. You are my life; do you know that?”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” you murmured into his skin, as if the words would permanently etch themselves there. You wanted him to know that, now and forever. The both of you were entwined together for the rest of eternity, Jedi code be damned. He returned the words softly against your forehead and sealed them with a kiss.


End file.
